La Propuesta
by Lucy mkr
Summary: Una declaracion de amor.


Desde la antigedad, la familia Hanato se haba ganado poder, fama y fortuna, si bien, no era una familia que lo buscara, pero aquel clan, siempre se haba caracterizado por el matriarcado, todos y cada uno de los lideres de esa familia, se caracterizaban por ser mujeres, hubo una poca en la cual, aquel clan particip en innumerables guerras, dando como consecuencia, la baja de muchos de sus integrantes y la prdida de otros mas, as pues, despus que de la guerra termin, la ultima matriarca se dedic a la tarea de reunir de nuevo al clan, tarea difcil ya que la guerra haba provocado cambios geogrficos y territoriales durante uno de sus viajes, la matriarca de los Hanato encontr a una chica pelinegra, haba sido herida de gravedad en la guerra y estaba a punto de morir, aquella mujer curo y cuido de la nia hasta que se restableci, sin embargo, aquella guerrera haba olvidado parte de su pasado, lo nico que poda recordar, era su nombre y para lo que fue entrenada, para la guerra as pues Lucy Oraki fue conducida a la casa Hanato, inmediatamente fue adoptada por aquella mujer, tiempo despus, varios integrantes regresaron y la familia comenz a prosperar nuevamente, sorpresivamente, una noche se escucho un estruendo en el jardn, justo donde el sagrado rbol de sakuras floreca, todos los Hanato acudieron y con sorpresa encontraron a una hermosa nia dormida al pie del sakura la llamaron Maguita y todos en la casa le decan Magui chan Una de las tantas habilidades de los Hanato (incluso de los que eran adoptados) adquiran la habilidad de poder abrir portales dimensionales, fue as como conocieron a muchos guerreros, artesanos, hechiceros, espas y dems as fue como en una de sus travesas, Magui y Lucy conocieron a Allen Walker y a Tikky Mikky, claro est, Magui haba aparecido cerca de la orden oscura y Lucy del lado de los Noe mientras la guerra entre exorcistas y los Noe se desarrollaba, las dos chica pudieron conocer ms de ambos jvenes y viceversa mientras que en la orden no daban crdito al descubrir que los akuma no surtan efecto en Magui, el conde del milenio tambin se sorprenda al descubrir que los akuma tampoco afectaban a Lucy un buen da, sin pensarlo, Magui deseo con todas sus fuerzas regresar a casa y ante el asombro de todo el mundo, Magui se haba trado consigo a Allen, por su parte, Lucy secuestr a Tikky, causando ambas un gran alboroto y uno que otro regao por parte de la matriarca Hanato al haberse ido a otra dimensin pues bien, en casa de los Hanato, Tikky y Allen lograron llevarse bien (por lo menos no queran matarse) Tikky y Lucy terminaron enamorndose y Magui y Allen hicieron lo mismo despus de hacer una promesa de que regresaran sanos y salvos (y sin matarse mutuamente) Allen y Tikky regresaron a su mundo ya haban pasado un par de meses y Magui Hanato se encontraba sentada en aquel rbol de cerezos, el aire jugueteaba con su cabello y suspiraba, Lucy miraba la escena a los lejos, ella lo esperaba con tantas ansias! Lucy volvi a fundirse con la oscuridad y desapareci de ah, Magui apenas y pudo darse cuenta de que alguien la haba estado viendo, la charla que Magui haba tenido con Lucy la haba dejado pensativa y melanclica

Flash back

Por decima vez, Lucy haba visto a Magui suspirar, nuevamente, en aquel cerezo, dejo de hacer sus labores y se apareci al lado de aquella chica

-Pensando en l?

Eso provoco un sobresalto por parte de Magui y un color rojo tio su rostro, recibiendo Lucy como respuesta un callado si

La pelinegra simplemente sonri

-Veras que pronto estar contigo, se nota que lo amas perdidamente

Magui solo asinti, estaba tan avergonzada que la hicieran confesar sus sentimientos tan abiertamente que las palabras quedaron de ms

Lucy sonri, Magui siempre seria as, tmida en cuando al tema de Allen se refera

-Es hora de que vaya a visitar a mi querido Tikky, hace mucho que no lo veo

Una sonrisa picara apareci en el rostro de Lucy quien se desvaneci de nueva cuenta

Flash back end

Lucy haba llegado a un lugar algo raro y casi tirando la puerta llamo de viva voz

-Allen Walker! Se encuentra Allen Walker?

Varios exorcistas aparecieron, tratando de hacer frente a la chica extraa que se haba aparecido mas pnico se cre al ver a alguien no tan extrao a su lado era Tikky Mikki! Pero Lucy hizo caso omiso de las alertas y dems toda la orden , se encontraba ah, incluso Lena Lee, pero la chica simplemente sonri, desaparecindose del lado de Tikky y apareciendo al lado de Allen

-Hay alguien que quiere verte

Sin mediar mas palabra que un estar en buenas manos! Allen, Lucy y Tikky desaparecieron dejando un poco descolocados y preocupados a la orden entera solo dejando una nota: Esta en buenas manos, no tienen nada que temer, Tikky est conmigo ahora, no hay de qu preocuparse, dganle a Cross que su alumno est conmigo, el entenderᅔ

Lavy simplemente se rasco la cabeza el s saba a dnde se haban llevado al chico Walker, as que simplemente suspiro, todo el mundo, volvi a sus labores normales

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, dentro de una casa tradicional japonesa, Allen apenas reaccionaba, ya que no haba tenido tiempo siquiera de haber usado su inocencia para hacer el viaje dimensional ms confortable, la chica que estaba delante de l , le sermoneaba incansablemente

- pero mira que dejarla sola por tanto tiempo!

La mente de Allen trataba de ubicar el lugar donde estaba, pero nada mientras ella, segua con una sarta de palabras que no lograba comprender

- res un insensible! Mira que prometerle a ella!

Por Dios!- pens Allen-es que nunca se va a callar!

La chica sigui

- mira que dejar a Magui!

Cuando Allen escuch aquel nombre, los ojos se abrieron de par en par

-En dnde est?

Allen tom por los hombros a Lucy, quien se sorprendi ante la reaccin, ella lo mir un poco molesta

-Eso te he estado tratando de decir! Le dijiste a Magui que HOY la visitaras! Mira la hora que es y t!

Lucy ya no pudo terminar la frase, Allen sali corriendo hacia el jardn mascullando entre dientes algunas maldiciones

-Vaya, hasta que se acord

Tikky la miro sonriente

-Eso es lo que me agrada de ti, Lucy

La chica se sonroja ante la franca sonrisa de aquel apuesto chico

-Creo que es mejor que nosotros nos vayamos de aqu

Ambos se toman de la mano y desaparecen; mientras tanto, en el jardn, una chica sigue suspirando por Allen, mira las estrella melanclicamente, una brisa recorre el jardn y varias hojas de cerezo, caen al piso, para Allen, ese es un espectculo nico, no porque sea primavera o porque los cerezos estn en flor, sino porque la chica que est ah, sentada, es la nica que ha podido entrar en el corazn del exorcista y quien le ha ayudado a seguir adelante y exitoso en todas las batallas contra el conde del milenio.

Nuevamente, Magui volvi a suspirar

-Hoy las estrellas estn hermosas

Volvi a mirarlas

-Pero no tanto como t, Magui

Esta vez, Magui se sobresalto a ms no poder el sonrojo en su cara no tenia comparacin y comenz a sentirse algo mareada.

-A Allen! Pe pero que?

Allen termino la frase

-que hago aqu?

Magui asinti, completamente avergonzada al tener a Allen delante de ella

-Digamos que Lucy me record amablemente a la casa

Mientras deca esto, el rostro del chico se distorsionaba de miedo, al recordar que casi rompe la promesa que le haba hecho a Magui y todo el alboroto que haba ocasionado Lucy, al ir a buscarlo eso sin contar las amenazas

Magui abri los ojos aun ms, con un poco de miedo al recordar el rostro de Lucy cuando se enojaba.

-Magui?

La chica al escuchar su nombre en labios del hombre que ama, se sonroja aun ms

-S si. A Allen?

El chico le extiende su mano

-Ven conmigo!

Toma la mano de ella y dan un pequeo paseo por el jardn, la chica nota que Allen esta algo nervioso, que se sonroja con el simple hecho de verla finalmente se detienen justo debajo de un arco de rosas que da entrada a un hermoso jardn de rosas rojas, Allen aclara su voz lo mas que puede y trata de hacer acopio de toda la tranquilidad que posee pero su rostro lo traiciona y se sonroja violentamente, Magui lo mira preocupada

-Pasa algo?

Allen respira profundamente y sin decir nada mas, se pone de rodillas, a lo cual Magui abre los ojos asustada pensando que algo malo sucede, justo cuando trata de hablar, es silenciada por las palabras de Allen

-Yo, Allen Walker, deseo ms que nada en el mundo, que seas mi esposa, csate conmigo Magui

Magui se sonroja a ms no poder

-Si! Acepto!

Un hermoso anillo es colocado en la mano de la chica. Mientras que en lo alto de la casa, una chica pelinegra y Tikky miran la escena, Lucy sonre

-Finalmente!

Abraza a Tikky quien corresponde el abrazo

-Ya era hora

Lucy mira a Tikky sonriente

-Es hora de los preparativos para la boda.

Tanto ella como l, desaparecen, dejando aquella pareja en ese jardn de ensueo

FIN

Notas de Lucy Oraki: Bien, despus de tanto tiempo finalmente me inspire a escribir! Tambin, pido una disculpa por los fics que he dado inconclusos, pero sinceramente, la inspiracin para ellos no quiere llegar, si hay algo que detesto, es dejar las cosas a medias, pero en esta situacin, me es difcil continuarlos, eso tampoco quiere decir que los abandono, porque no es as, simplemente, esperare la inspiracin porque tampoco me gusta escribir por escribir, por otro lado, creo que por el momento, escribir puros one shots, si tengo inspiracin, pero solo para historias cortas, como esta, que acabo de escribir y la cual va dedicada a Magui chan, te deba esta historia y hoy me llego la inspiracin. Ojala les guste!


End file.
